Confessions of a Z Addict Chapter 6
by bettertohaveloved
Summary: at the GeneCo charity function, Zella tries to escape the Largos. Doesn't work as planned. Please rate and review
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Repo! The Genetic Opera no matter how much I wish I did. All charaters with the exception of Zella belong to Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith. Also this chapter has **_**some**_** Italian in it and because I'm real wonderful I put some translations:**

_**Bella**_** -- beautiful (though you should know that ****)  
**_**Caro—**_**Darling, Dear  
**_**La sono ha spaventata**_** – are you scared?  
**_**Eccellente-- **_**exellent  
**_**Non preoccupatevi**_**—Don't worry  
**_**Gratzie**_**—Thank you.**

Luigi put one of his arms around my waist, the other gripping my hand painfully and started with something resembling a box-step. But without the rhythm bit. He kept his eyes on his feet and was counting under his breath.  
"One two three four, one two three four…"  
It was on each "four" that he stepped on my foot and that man does not step lightly. It was almost as if it was on purpose, but I wouldn't dare call him on it. I winced and bit my tongue. The song lasted at least seven millennia's but at long, _long _last, the final chord faded. Luigi let go of me and we looked at each-other for an awkward moment.  
"Uh… thanks." I said. He looked at me condescendingly for a second then walked off.

_Wasn't as bad as it could have been…_

I looked down see what the damage was to my feet. God dammit! Some blood oozed from under my big toenail which was a bit cracked I had some bruises on other parts of my feet too.

_Ugh, what the fuck? I have GOT to get out of here. No way I'm dancing with friggin Pavi too. No. Not a snowballs chance in Hell._

I looked around to see if anyone was watching me, as I left the dance floor. The next song had started and people were already dancing. No sign of Pavi. No one looking my way. And there's a door right there….

I slipped through the door, unnoticed (thank the good lord!) and found myself in a dark room. I felt around the wall for a lightswitch and found one. Light flooded the room to reveal it was the kitchen. And a damn big one at that.

_Maybe there's a way out from here._

I walked up and down the aisles of stoves and pots and pans enjoying the muffled music and silence other than that. I was limping a bit because of my foot but I just wanted to find a way --

_YES!_

Above one of the counters at the end of room there was an open window. I can lift myself onto the counter and squeeze through there. I let out a big sigh of relief of my master plan.  
I got myself onto the counter with some difficulty because of the stupid dress but I did it. The window was a few inches above my head with me standing on the counter so that shouldn't be too hard. I just need something to hold on to. I stood on my toes but I was still just too short. I reached a little farther… and a little farther… and a little—

"Bella…?"  
"Ah!"

The familiar Italian accent caught me off guard and I lost my balance. I took a step back to catch myself but, as it turned out, there was no more counter left and I was falling.  
Rather than hitting the ground, I landed in the arms of Pavi Largo. I would have preferred the ground.

"Bella, what where you a-doing?" he asked though he obviously knew the answer.  
"I was… getting some fresh air."  
"Are you-a lying to the Pavi, _caro_?" he asked tilting his head.  
"…. Sort of." He smiled at my answer, but still didn't let me down.  
"Where you trying to-a escape from my brothers dancing, or-a from me?"  
_From you._ " From your brothers dancing." I said with a smile, hoping he'd believe me. He let out a small laugh and set me down on the counter. I was slightly higher up than he was, but still felt trapped. His arms were on either side of me so it's not even as if I could run for it. He looked me up and down, and saw the state of my feet.  
"My brothers dancing impairment a-caused you to bleed?"  
"Oh,it's nothing. I'm fine." Pavi walked to a sink and wet a paper towel and returned to me. He lifted himself up on the counter next to me and gestured for me to put my legs up. Why I'm listening to him rather than trying to escape is beyond me.  
I put my legs up and he took my bleeding foot and pulled it into his lap. He dabbed at the blood lightly and carefully. It stung slightly, but I was barely paying attention to that. Neither of us said anything for a while but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was… nice.  
Is Pavi Largo nice? He can't be. He wears other peoples FACES. He's just planning something. I can't trust him. I shouldn't even still be here. I was safer out there with all the other people. I was-

"Bella? Are you feeling alright? You-a seem deep in thought."  
"No, I'm fine. I just… I shouldn't…"  
"_La sono ha spaventata?_ Do I frighten you?" he asked. My heart melted at his Italian but I tried not to show it.  
"No, it's just…" I struggled to find the right words to say. How can you answer that? Of course he scares me! He's from the most powerful family in history, he's wearing a face hooked on to his own, and we're alone in a room with knives and shit! I gave up trying to find the right words and looked down. He put his hand on my leg. Christ, he has big hands. And you know what they say about big hands…. No! Don't think like that, Zella!  
"So, _bella, _you wanted to get out-a of here, _si_?"  
"Well I…"  
"I do not blame you, _caro_. Shall we get out of here together?" He got down from the counter and offered his hand to me. I put my hand in his, and he helped me down. He kept my hand and led me to a door at the end of the room. Why didn't I see that?  
"Bella, if you were trying to get out, why not use-a the door?"  
"I was just wondering that. I guess I didn't see it." I said blushing. He laughed lightly.  
"Just as well, _bella_. Perhaps it was-a fate that brought us here." Pavi said as he opened the door for me. Since when was he a romantic?! That's not supposed to happen! I'm not supposed to be attracted to him!  
The richer parts of town were always so clean and pretty, I loved it, but never felt like I belonged. The door revealed that we were on one of said clean streets and Pavi led me down one of them, holding my hand. I didn't struggle, I didn't question anything. After a short walk, we came to a little park. One of the few that were left. The trees were budding and had lights strung up on them for spring. It was completely deserted with the exception of Pavi and I. I couldn't decide if this was extremely romantic or horrifying. Out from the speakers they had a love song playing softly.  
"How are-a your feet feeling?" Pavi asked me.  
"Fine. I actually forgot about them."  
"_Eccellente._ You owe The Pavi a dance then, no?" I smiled but looked down, not sure if by "dance" he met "rape and taking your face".  
"_Non preoccupatevi_, I am-a much better than-a my brother. Dancing included." He said with a laugh. I laughed as well and put my hand in his. He placed my hands on his shoulder and put his arms around my waist. He held me so that our bodies were pressed against each other's. They fit perfectly. We swayed and moved simultaneously. We seemed to float. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I absorbed everything about the moment. His smell which was both masculine with a hint of rose. His arms around me which were strong but not tense. His fluid movement, his steady breathing, everything. The song ended, but the dance didn't. The next song came and went, same as the first. And another. I was in a trance. I was melting into him all the while ignoring the tiny voice telling me to kick him and run for it. I didn't feel endangered. It felt right. After a while, Pavi loosened his hold on me and took a step back.  
"_Grazie, bella._ I enjoyed that very much." He said. I was disappointed he ended the dance but smiled at him.  
"I did too. Very much."

He put his hand on the back of my head and gently brought our faces together and kissed me deeply. And I kissed him back. I didn't even stop to think that the lips I was kissing belonged to some girl. It didn't matter. He pulled me back close to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Just like the dance, the kiss ended far too soon. He broke apart from me.

"We should-a return."


	2. Chapter 6

The ride was no more than five minutes as I was informed how the night was going to happen.  
"So when we get there, you take both my brothers arms" Amber explained, "Your going to be both their date. When everyone sits down, I make my speech then you make yours--"  
"My… speech?"  
"Don't fucking interrupt!"  
"SHOVE IT, LUIGI!!! Anyway, after you make your speech, we eat, drink, dance and socialize. Remember: you owe us your life, so don't fuck it up."  
Before I could say anything the limo stopped, the doors opened and an insane amount of camera lights flashed in my face, I was pushed out of the seat by Luigi who took my right arm, with Pavi on my left following Amber down a red carpet going into a major function room. The expression on my face was that of a goldfish.  
Luigi gripped my arm painfully and hissed in my ear  
"Smile, you stupid bitch!" I put on my former plastic GENtern smile and went into the massive function room.  
Everything was either white or clear with red accents that matched Amber perfectly. Go figure. Amber and Luigi shook the hands of a lot of important looking people while Pavi who seemed to have a magnetic force had a plethora of sluts around him, leaving me standing awkwardly alone and getting funny looks. I kept glancing at the door.

_What are the odds I could get out of here unnoticed?_

I took a few –what I like to call subtle- steps toward the door. No one seemed to notice.  
I took a few more…  
And a few more… The door was no more than ten feet away! I could just sort of make a run for it-

"Leaving so soon, bella?" said a light voice from behind me. Pavi had his hand on my arm with a surprisingly strong grip. I gasped in my surprise and he laughed lightly  
"I wasn't going to… I didn't mean…"  
"No worries, c_aro_ but from now on, you will stay by The Pavi, _si?_"  
"Um… Alright…"

_As if I had a choice._

Pavi who kept an arm tightly around my waist, led me back to his little fan club. Amazingly, with the exception of hair color and skin tone, they all seemed to be the exact same person. Same blinding-white smile, same tiny waist, same skanky disposition, all giggling and whispering amongst themselves when their Prince Charming returned.  
"_Ciao, bellas!_ I hope-a you haven't missed-a The Pavi too much?" they all giggled and pushed him playfully and complimented him.

It was the most disgusting thing I have ever witnessed.

Thankfully (maybe) Amber cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.  
"Ahem. Could everyone please take your seats now?" She commanded. The crowd went to their assigned tables, Pavi winked goodbye to the girls and took me to the table on the stage behind Amber with Luigi already sitting down, glaring at the guests. He gestured me to sit first; in between him and Luigi.

"Thank you, everyone for coming! This is a great opportunity for GeneCo to show just how much…"

Amber droned on for the next few minutes and I pretended to pay attention because that was a hell of a lot safer than making any contact with Luigi or Pavi. Looking out into the crowd, I saw several TV camera crews. _Fuck!_ Now it's going to be broadcast – probably live for everyone to see. Including Graves. And his little child-whore. UGH!

I was nudged out of my little anger world by Pavi who stood up, allowing me to stand up. The entire room was politely clapping for me, waiting for my speech.

_Fuck! My speech!!_

"This better be good!" hissed Amber as she sat next to Luigi.

I walked awkwardly to the podium and looked into the huge crowd and lights and cameras.  
"Um… hello" I started awkwardly. I got a lot of disapproving looks and I could literally feel the Largo's glaring at me. I cleared my throat.

_Time for some bullshit._  
"Uh… when I woke up today… I never thought I'd be here. Even just a few hours ago I was not in such good shape… but thanks to the Largos'… charity and … kindness…. I feel much better… This is a wonderful opportunity and I'm… overwhelmed to be here. Thank you."

I got some more polite applause and I booked it back to our table. I took my seat next to Luigi and Pavi stood up to go to the mic.

"Now-a, ladies and gentlemen, enjoy-a your meal!" Pavi received a thunderous applause as waiters and waitresses came out with the food.

"_That_ was your speech?!" Luigi snarled at me. Now that the chatter had picked up, the Largo's could be more themselves without anyone hearing.  
"Oh shut up, Luigi. It was fine." Said Amber  
"Maybe if she didn't fucking stumble so much! And even then, you couldn't have sounded just a little more fucking grateful?!" I stared intently at my salad.  
"Shove it up you ass, brother. At least she didn't kill anyone!"  
"He fucking deserved it! Did you see that fucking look he was giving me?!" Luigi growled. It was then I noticed the blood on his hands he was wiping off with the napkin. "It's not like anyone saw. And goddammit, Pavi, do you have to fucking flirt with everything?!" he rounded on Pavi who was whispering something to our waitress. She turned red and walked away. If only it were that easy.  
"You-a scared her away, Luigi!" Pavi whined  
"She probably got a good fucking look at your nasty bacon face!"  
"Perhaps Luigi is-a jealous of The Pavi."  
"In your fucking pansy-ass dreams."  
"Both of you, _shut the fuck up_. Can't you be normal for one fucking dinner?!" Amber interjected  
"Fuck you, Amber, your just pissed because you haven't had a hit." Said Luigi  
"Dammit, Luigi, I told you I'm not addicted!"  
"Oh, really? What was the name of that dealer you fucked just to get a hit? Graverobber or some shit like that?" Amber and Luigi glared at each other and I could feel my stomach tighten at his name. Pavi seemed to notice my distain and looked at me curiously.  
The rest of the dinner carried out in the same awkward fashion of insults and swears. Luigi kicked Pavi under the table, Pavi winked at his fan-club -and pretty much everything with a vagina in the room and Amber just talked without stopping about herself and GeneCo. On the brightside, no one talked to me, although there were several times when Pavi just stared at me.

When dinner came to an end and the plates were cleared, a large opening in the center of the room was cleared and became a dance floor.  
"You're going to dance with each of my brothers, okay? It's to show how much we changed and we care about the public." Amber demanded of me. I didn't really get it but before I could protest (not that I would have), Luigi took my hand in an iron grip and dragged led me to the centre of the dance floor.

This should be good.


	3. Chapter 7

_Previously on CoaZA:_

_He put his hand on the back of my head and gently brought our faces together and kissed me deeply. And I kissed him back. I didn't even stop to think that the lips I was kissing belonged to some girl. It didn't matter. He pulled me back close to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Just like the dance, the kiss ended far too soon. He broke apart from me._

_"We should-a return."_

And now...

"Oh. I mean- yeah- yeah, we should. Return that is." I stammered. I was surprised how much I wanted to stay with him and embarrassed how much it showed. Pavi put his hand on my face.

"Si, bella, I too wish we could stay longer, but a-people will become suspicious."

"Yeah, of course." I said trying to play myself off as cool. Pavi gave me another brief kiss and I melted again.

"_Andiamo, mio caro_, let us return." Pavi slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. We walked in comfortable silence. I was ignoring the little voice in the back of my head that was screaming at me to kick him where it hurts and run, but I was still deep in thought. Why was I attracted to him? Was I attracted to him? I shouldn't be and have no reason to be but Pavi was just so charming- as much as it bugged me to admit it. What would Graves think right now if he saw me? The second I thought about him, I felt my heart sink. Him with his stupid little 6-year-old girlfriend. Not that I care- he's an ass. A gross pedophile ass who-

"Bella," Pavi said, waking me up from my thoughts, "we're back."

"Hmm? Oh. Oh yeah, I knew that." My articulate self responded. Pavi smiled and kissed me lightly. Graverobber who?

"You're-a molto charming, Bella." Before I could crank out another witty response, we re-entered the ballroom from a door in the back. People were still mingling, though few were dancing and thankfully no one seemed to notice that-

"Pavi! THERE you are!" came the high screechy voice of Amber Sweet. Everyone heard but no one really dared to pay attention. "WHERE have you been?" she hissed and glared at me. I looked at the floor. "_Sorella_, _per favore_, relax. We are-a both here and-a safe." Pavi purred. His arm wasn't around me anymore, but Ambers shoulder, who angrily shrugged him off.

"Whatever. Just stay here." she warned and stomped off back to the party. Pavi kept his eyes on her but spoke to me.

"Believe it or not, bella, my-a sister has become much more... tame since Papa died. She-a seems to be in a good mood, actually." Pavi said. I looked over at Amber who was standing with Luigi. Both were shooting daggers with their eyes at me with their arms crossed. It would have been almost funny if they weren't Largos.

"Lucky me. What are her bad moods like?" I smiled and turned to look at Pavi but he wasn't there! What the hell? I looked around the room and saw him off to the side with his hoard of slutty followers hanging all over him. I didn't know if I was upset that he left me like that, embarrassed that I was talking to no one or impressed that he can move that fast.

I looked back over at him- he had an two different girls in his arms and was whispering something to another that made her blush and giggle. One of the girls saw me looking over at them whispered to the bimbo in his left arm and laughed obviously at me. I thought I could see her mouth "pathetic" and I felt that sting in my eyes and my throat close up.

_No, Zella. Do. Not. Cry. _

Jesus, don't I mean anything? To anyone? Am I really that disposable? Or maybe I'm just not good enough for anyone. Ugh, fuck it- I hate men.

I took a deep breath and looked around the room. _Now where the hell is that bar?_ I found it quickly on the other side of the room and made a beeline. The bartender was yet another plastic looking blonde GenTern with a smile plastered on her perfect face. Another reason to drink. I sat myself down on a stool and ordered myself a beer (like the lady I am) and chugged half. It's no Z but it's better than nothing. To my left was an already plastered guy hitting on the GenTern bartender and a few other men who were obviously dragged here, complaining to each other drinking this stupid night away. To my right and at the end of the bar was none other than Luigi Largo who was also drinking a beer alone. And staring at me. I took another gulp and looked right back at him. He raised an eyebrow, sneered and went back to his drink. Go me.

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind. I turned around to face a man with a small handheld recorder. "You're the girl the Largos helped today, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah. That's me." I said wishing I could just drink in peace. "I'm from the Metro Gazette and I was wondering if you'd answer just a few questions?" I was about to tell him to stuff it but behind him, I could see Amber glaring at me and nodding her head. I glanced over at Luigi who slid his finger across his throat and mouthed 'Don't fuck it up'. Ugh.

"I guess, sure."

"Excellent. Okay, so how exactly did they help you?" he asked with a tone that implied he didn't really believe the Largos helped anyone.

"Well… uh… today I walking around downtown when a man started to attack me. He was trying to strangle me, the Largo's intervened and without them I'd be dead."

"A man just started to attack you from no where?" he asked skeptically. I shrugged.

"It's a sketchy part of town. I, um, remember he was screaming about needing Zydrate." I was impressed by my own lying. It was believable enough, though. I'm just about ready to strangle someone for some Z.

"And what were you doing near that end of town? Are you on Zydrate?" "I used to be. Actually, thanks to Miss Sweets Zydrate Support Network, I've been clean for months."

And the bullshit continued for a few more questions until the reporter had his story. Almost everything I told him was a lie. That I was clean drug-free, that I was only in that part of town because I got lost on the way to somewhere else, that I think everything the Largos do is for the best and that the sun shines out of their damn asses. He seemed happy enough with his story though. I turned my chair around to go back to my beer and found another one next to it.

"It's from Mr. Largo." said the GenTern bartender. "Luigi Largo?" I asked confused. I looked to where he was sitting, but the seat was empty.

"Yes ma'am."

"... Is it poisoned?"

"No, ma'am."

"You sure?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Weird."

Huh. Luigi Largo just bought me a beer. Well, 'waste not, want not' as they say.

I finished both beers in uninterrupted peace aside from my own thoughts. I hated being this way, but I just couldn't get the image of Graves and that girl out of my head. The way she was looking at him, the way he put his coat around her and defended her. Since when was the Graverobber so parental? What happened to the rude, sarcastic, egotistical, yet weirdly charming freak I've come to befriend? Well, thought I befriended. Apparently I'm just another Z whore to him. And as far as Pavi goes... I guess I should consider myself lucky I still have my face. But the thing is, when I was with him, he didn't seem like he was going to hurt me. He didn't even try anything- we just kissed! And not like the way he and the GenTerns slobber all over each other, it was nice. I'd go as far as to say romantic. Oh, I don't know, I give up on men.

"May I have everyone's attention?" asked the sugar-coated voice of Amber Sweet addressing the party, "I just wanted to thank you all for coming to our party and for supporting GeneCo. I hope you all had a lovely time and get home safely!" The crowd applauded politely started to make their ways to the exit. I looked around to make sure I was in a Largo-free zone and half-ran to the door, kind of shoving people out of the way and the moment I was past the threshold I ran like there was a Repoman behind me and didn't look back.


End file.
